


Happy Valentine!

by wonder_fox36



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_fox36/pseuds/wonder_fox36
Summary: February 14th, Valentine's Day which is the day of love. Shuhua had poured all her feelings for Renjun in chocolate cake. How will Renjun respond?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 8





	Happy Valentine!

The kitchen was usually one of the places in the house that Shuhua rarely went to, but this time it was different. He spent 5 hours in the kitchen, just making chocolate cake. Her cousin, Yuqi, had been paying attention to Shuhua, who was still failing to bake a good and proper chocolate cake. Yuqi was surprised by the carelessness of her youngest cousin. Yuqi had already given instructions many times, but Shuhua often repeated the same mistakes. However, when Yuqi wanted to help her outright, Shuhua refused. "I want to make this chocolate cake with my own hands!"

In the end, Yuqi only gave verbal instructions and was annoyed by herself for witnessing her cousin's carelessness. Yuqi repeatedly reprimanded the mistakes made by Shuhua, such as the wrong amount of milk, not beating the eggs well, adding the wrong cocoa powder, and other mistakes.

"Shuhua, I have to say the same thing how many times, actually? I've given you clear and easy to understand instructions, but you keep repeating the same mistakes," Yuqi said with an annoyed expression.

However, Shuhua made a pitiful facial expression. Of course, Yuqi wouldn't bear to look at her beloved youngest cousin when she put on such an expression.

"Shuhua, okay, I'll explain again. But, if you repeat the same mistake, I won't help you anymore. This is the last chance!" Yuqi said firmly.

Shuhua nodded and smiled. She paid close attention to Yuqi's instructions, and tried to focus more.

One by one the instructions from her older cousin she did, and she tried to be more calm this time. Yuqi also tried to pay more attention to how Shuhua made chocolate cake this time. Previously, Yuqi paid attention to her cellphone so often that she didn't focus completely on Shuhua.

"Look, Yuqi! I did it!" shouted Shuhua happily. No one knows, how many experiments, and who knows how many foodstuffs have been wasted because the previous failed experiment. This time, Yuqi felt proud of her beloved youngest cousin.

After the two of them finished tidying up the previously messy kitchen, Yuqi asked with a mischievous smile. "Shuhua, who do you want to give this chocolate cake to?"

"Well, he is my classmate. I've liked him for a long time, but I haven't dared to confess," said Shuhua.

"You're going to graduate from high school in the spring, right? You better confess to him soon. Or you will regret it," said Yuqi.

"Of course, I've poured all my feelings into this chocolate cake. I will convey all my feelings to him through this chocolate cake!" said Shuhua proudly.

"Good job, that's my lovely cousin!" Yuqi said as she rubbed Shuhua's head.

"Thank you so much, sist. I love you!" said Shuhua while she started to hug Yuqi. Yuqi also hugged her back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Valentine Day, 8 AM, in class. Shuhua peeked at the classroom. There is a boy whom she crushed since last year. He was sitting with his best friend.

The boy is called Huang Renjun. Shuhua had an unremarkable first impression on the boy. Renjun did not have the tall and athletic body that many women dream of. However, he was a man who had a very cute face. Besides that, Renjun is also a gentleman. Shuhua witnessed firsthand how Renjun treated women. Really, Renjun never treated women unworthily. Eventually, Shuhua finally realized the attractive side of Huang Renjun. Renjun is a very witty man, and can be friends with anyone. Even though his closest friend is indeed Na Jaemin -the man who was currently sitting next to him- he is still not a picky friend.

Na Jaemin has many traits that are opposite to Huang Renjun. Jaemin has a tall and athletic body, in contrast to Renjun who has a thinner body. Jaemin tends to be quiet and gets along with few people, in contrast to Renjun who is noisy and can easily make friends. Jaemin tends to prefer to stay at home, in contrast to Renjun who likes to be outside the house. However, despite their many contrasting characteristics, they are a pair of inseparable friends. While many girls in the class idolized Na Jaemin's figure, it seemed that Shuhua was the only girl in his class who liked Huang Renjun more.

Shuhua looked for an opportunity to be able to give chocolate cake that she was made to Renjun. However, she found it difficult to find loopholes for it.

"Shuhua, you better give it to him. It's not long after school hours, you know?" Arin suggested.

"I'm embarrassed. Besides, he's always been next to Jaemin all day. It makes it difficult for me to give this chocolate cake to him, you know?" Shuhua explained.

"Hahaha, I know. Jaemin seems to really want to stick with Renjun all day, so that no one gives him chocolate and confesses to him," Arin explained.

"That guy is weird, even though many of us in our class like him, but he doesn't seem interested," said Shuhua.

Suddenly Shuhua made a surprised face. "Or maybe, all this time Jaemin and Renjun are a gay cou-"

"Hey, don't talk carelessly! Of course not, hahaha. Jaemin actually has a girlfriend. I know that. He avoided maybe because he was afraid his girlfriend would get angry if he received chocolate from another girl?"

"Huh, really? How do you know about that?"

"Well, it doesn't matter, now we better think about how you can give this chocolate cake to Renjun, right?"

"Ugh, yeah. But how?"

"The last lesson today is Art lesson by Ms. Minatozaki, right? You know, usually Renjun is called to the teacher's room first before class starts. Why don't you take the opportunity to give chocolate cake to Renjun at that time?" asked Arin.

"No way, I'm pretty sure Jaemin will stick with Renjun."

"Sigh, that's right. Even when Renjun went to the toilet, Jaemin followed him. Jaemin really clingy with Renjun today."

"That's why I'm confused. It will feel awkward if I give this chocolate to Renjun in front of Jaemin."

"I have an idea. The librarian, Ms Chou, often asks a boy and a girl to bring books for art lessons to class. I will ask Jaemin's help to bring the books. At that time, Renjun will definitely be summoned by him. Ms. Minatozaki into the staff room. Take advantage of that gap! " Arin suggested .

"You want to do that for me?" asked Shuhua.

"Yes, anything for my best friend!"

"Arin, I love you so much!" said Shuhua while she hugging Arin.

Arin also Hugging Shuhua back. "Good Luck!"

When the last class was almost starting, Arin came to Jaemin to ask for help bringing books for art lessons from the library.

"Why me?" asked Jaemin.

"Come on, Jaemin. Just this once," Arin begged.

"Yes Jaemin, you better help Arin with the book. I'll go to the teacher's room for a while to meet Ms. Minatozaki. She just sent me a message to come to the teacher's room," said Renjun.

Jaemin nodded. Beside that, Jaemin knows that Arin already has a boyfriend, so at least he won't get chocolate from her.

Secretly, when Arin walked to the library with Jaemin, he told Jaemin that Shuhua intended to give a chocolate cake to Renjun. Hearing that, Jaemin understood. They slowed down a little to give Shuhua time to give Renjun a chocolate cake.

Seeing Renjun leaving the classroom, Shuhua silently followed him. He waited outside the teacher's room, while eavesdropping a little into the teacher's room. Finding out when Renjun will come out of the teacher's room.

"Renjun, I want you to represent this school in a painting competition. Can you do that?"

Faintly, Shuhua could hear Renjun's conversation with Ms Minatozaki.

"The competition will be held next month, and the school will fully pay for it. The prize will be entirely yours."

"But why me? Aren't there many people who paint well?" Renjun asked.

"I believe in your abilities."

The conversation was brief and ended with Renjun agreeing to enter the competition. In addition, Ms Minatozaki stated that today's art class will be supervised by Ms Chou, as Ms Minatozaki has to go to register for a painting competition for Renjun.

"Ms Chou can paint too. I know her very well. Don't worry!" said Ms Minatozaki.

Renjun came out of the teacher's room. He was a little surprised to see Shuhua, his classmate at the door of the teacher's room.

"Yeh Shuhua, why are you here? The class will start soon," said Renjun.

Shuhua fell silent. She didn't answer what Renjun had said. Her face was flushed with nervousness.

"Shuhua, are you okay? Do you want me to take it to the school medical room?"

"A-ah, no. I-I'm totally fine!"

"Then we'd better go to class soon. The arts class will start soon," said Renjun, smiling.

Shuhua trembled even more, seeing the smile of the cute boy who was in front of her. Shuhua's heart was beating wildly just because of that sweet smile.

"Shuhua, are you sure that you're okay? You don't look good," Renjun said worriedly.

Shuhua finally got the courage to say something to Renjun.

"Huang Renjun."

"Yes?"

"I don't know whether you like sweet food or not. But, I want to give this to you," said Shuhua while giving a gift in the shape of a pink heart.

Renjun was shocked. Really, it's his first time getting something from a girl on valentine's day.

Shuhua's legs were limp. However, she didn't want it halfway. She will confess about her feeling to Renjun.

"Huang Renjun, I don't know since when I've admired your figure. I don't know since when I was stunned by your sweet smile. I don't know since when I melted down your traits. I don't know since when I've been fascinated to see you who are very hardworking. I love seeing your figure like this. Stay to be the Renjun that I admire," said Shuhua with sparkling eyes and a bright smile.

Then, Shuhua ran towards the class, leaving Renjun who was still silent and digesting what had just happened.

 _The girl is attractive too, and beautiful too. Should I try to get close to her and date her?_ thought Renjun.

Renjun immediately entered the classroom, and came to Jaemin who was waiting for him with a look on his face like mocking.

Renjun looked at Jaemin with a rather annoying face.

"Na Jaemin, my best friend in the whole world. Will you teach me how to get close with the girls properly and correctly?" Renjun begged.


End file.
